Juicio al Mujeriego
by Jek-red08
Summary: A Butch se le ha acusado como el más mujeriego y tendrá que asistir a un "juicio" donde se verá con todas sus ex novias para recibir un castigo.
1. Carta

Estimado seños Butch Him:

Se nos complace informarle que ha sido elegido como el Más Mujeriego y por consecuencia tendrá que presentarse ante el Juicio del más mujeriego, el día martes a la hora 9:30

En el juicio estarán TODAS sus ex novias para estableces si es culpable o no de dicho acusamiento.

Si es así se le pondrá un castigo hecho por el fiscal que será aprobado por el juez

El jurado será la mayoría de sus ex novias, el fiscal que es también una de sus ex novias, el juez y su defensa (puede escoger usted mismo quien lo represente)

Si tiene novia actual esta no podrá ayudarle en el juicio siendo defensa, ni tampoco sus hermanos

Att: La fiscal


	2. Comienza el Juicio

¡No lo puedo creer! Estaba siendo literalmente arrastrado por dos enormes y fornidos oficiales de policía por "negarme" a ir al tonto juicio

La verdad es que no me había negado a ir, solo me había quedado dormido y al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con estos dos mastodontes a cada lado de mi cama los cuales me sacaron de una forma nada delicada de mi cama y me lanzaron al baño para luego abrir la regadera con el agua fría y despertarme por completo.

Para mi mala suerte luego me metieron a la fuerza dentro de un tonto traje negro y casi me ahorcan con la corbata.

¡Todo por un tonto juicio!

¡Cuánto odio esto!

Y lo que podría ser más humillante es que no me dejaron ir en mi amado auto al tonto juicio sino que me metieron a la fuerza a la patrulla. Por lo tanto ahora voy en el asiento trasero de una patrulla de policía pasando el que tal vez sea el momento más humillante y degradante de mí vida

Cuando llegamos al tribunal pude ver miles y miles de reporteros; que al ver el auto de policías se lanzaron como animales hambrientos a su próxima presa

¿Se mujeriego es un delito? Porque la verdad yo no estaba enterado de eso

Baje de la patrulla siendo escoltado por los mismos fornidos oficiales que me trajeron aquí, mientras otros oficiales retenían a la prensa

Todo era muy elegante las paredes pintadas de color claro, los bancos de madera, el piso tan pulcro y brillante

-siéntate aquí- me indico uno mesa que tenía dos sillas, tuve que obedecer; mire a mi alrededor había mucha gente presente, por una puerta cerca de donde se sienta el jurado entraron unas treinta chicas las cuales reconocí a todas.

¿Por qué?

Todas eran ex novias mías, y todas ellas duraron un mes o menos

Se oyeron unos pasos acercarse donde estaba y a mi lado se sentó Momoko, vistiendo una falda gris y camisa blanca con un portafolios; parecía toda una abogada

Si Momoko iba a representarme en este juicio; fue algo difícil hacer que aceptara, pero luego de que Brick hablara con ella acepto

Es bueno tener como cuñada a una chica lo bastante inteligente para ser tu abogada si te acusan de ser el Más Mujeriego de la ciudad

-¿y los chicos?- pregunte

-atrás- dijo buscando algo en su portafolios; mire detrás de mí y unos bancos más alejados estaban mis hermanos; Brick y Boomer, mi cuñada Miyako la novia de mi hermano menor y mi amada novia Kaoru; quien al ver que la estaba mirando me sonrió

Por la misma puerta que yo había entrado apareció una chica de cabello blanco y mirada del mismo color, vistiendo una falda negra y un portafolio

-no puede ser- dije en susurro

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Momoko

-es Bell- dije en susurro- ella es terrible, cuando termine con ella juro hacer mi vida miserable-

-¿Por qué terminaste con ella?- pregunto también en susurro

-la chica estaba loca, además teníamos dos semanas y me aburrió- conteste; Momoko frunció el ceño por mi respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se abrió de nuevo una puerta y por ella entro otra joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes de mi misma edad quien se sentó en la silla altísima donde se supone se siente el juez

¡MOMENTO! ¡ELLA ES LA JUEZ!

No lo puedo creer y no porque sea una chica y que sea de mi edad sino porque es la hermana de Kaoru, la cual me odia

-Orden-su voz hizo que todos los murmullos que se habían formado en la habitación se detuvieran- comencemos con esto- dijo acomodándose en su asiento- Acusado: Butch Him, Defensa: Momoko Akatsutsumi, Jurado: todas las ex novias del señor Him, Fiscal: Bell Becker **(n/a: fue el primer apellido que paso por mi mente no me juzguen soy muy mala para eso)** Juez suprema: pues yo y si me molestan los mendo a arrestar- dijo seria- en fin comencemos e juicio-

-si señoría- exclamó Bell desde su lugar-si me permite mostrare mi primer prueba contra el detestable, odioso, aborrecible idiota he inepto señor Him-

-concedido- dijo la juez sonriéndole

Bell mostro una bolsa con donde en ella habían varios collares de distintos colores y formas

-¿Qué prueba eso?- pregunto Momoko

-son collares que el señor Him aquí presente le entrego a sus ex novias en la primer semana juntos y en toda ellas dice la misma frase "te amo este collar es especial para ti" lo que demuestra que a ninguna la quiso enserio ya que todas dicen exactamente lo mismo-

-¡OBJECION SEÑORA JUEZ!- Momoko grito y se paró; eso sabía que podía contar con ella- eso no significa que no las allá amado, solo por el hecho de que todos los collares digan lo mimo no significa ¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!- dijo sentándose- Butch eres hombre muerto-

-ahora si me permite señoría quisiera llamar a mi primer testigo- dijo Bell sonriendo maliciosa, de ella o podría esperar nada bueno

* * *

**Hola sé que el cap fue corto pero en el próximo empezara lo que para Butch será el infierno jeje y ustedes los lectores serán quienes elegirán el castigo para Butch si por casualidades de la vida ejej llegase a perder el juicio ¿Qué quisieran que tuviera que hacer? No digo que valla a perder pero bueno nunca se sabe**

**¿Ser mujeriego es un delito? Mmm no que yo sepa es solo que esta idea cruzo por mi cabeza y bueno no me pude resistir a escribirla. Y si fuera un delito pues mi hermano estaría en problemas jajj el próximo cap lo subiré el lunes para el que quiera seguir leyendo :)**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Y se pone peor

¡Dios! ¡Esto se estaba haciendo eterno!

Bell llamaba y llamaba a chicas a declarar contra mí

-ahora si me permite señoría quisiera llamar a otra testigo- dijo Bell- llamo a Gabriela Rosano al estrado- una chica de cabello castaño paso al frente y se sentó en la silla baja junto a la de la juez

-señorita Rosano ¿jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad?- pregunto Bell a un lado de ella, esa frase ya me estaba hartando

-lo juro-

-por lo que tengo entendido usted salió tres días con el señor Him ¿no es así?-

-si-

-¿y cómo le pidió que fuese su novia?-

-me dijo que si hacia su tarea seria mi novio-

-¿así que solo fue por conveniencia?- la testigo solo asintió- ahí lo tiene señor juez, el señor Him tiene novias solo por conveniencia no por amor- dijo sonriéndole a Butch-¿y cómo por qué terminaron?- pregunto

-pues… dijo que yo lo engañaba-

-¿y eso es verdad?-

-no en los tres días que estuve con el ningún chico se me acerco-

-¡UN MOMENTO!- grito Momoko, mi salvadora-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta a la testigo?-

-claro- dijo la juez indicándole con una seña que prosiguiera, mientras me lanzaba una mirada cargada que podría asustar a cualquiera

-gracias- dijo acercándose al estrado- ¿dígame señorita Rosano alguna vez a usted le gusto el señor Him? Recuerde que está bajo juramento-

-pues si la verdad si me gustaba-dijo sonriendo- es que estaba enamorada de él y pues se presentó la oportunidad aunque solo fueron tres días-

-entonces tu sueño se hizo realidad cuando saliste con él por esos tres días- dijo Momoko

-pues si no lo pensé así-

-objeción señora juez- grito Bell- la señorita Momoko solo esta denostando que el señor Him salió por lastima y conveniencia con la testigo-

-¡NO ES SIERTO!- grite-¡SOLO QUERIA QUE HICIERA MIS TAREAS!-

Todos en la sala comenzaron a murmurar

En ese momento me di cuenta la estupidez que había dicho

-¡ORDEN!- grito la juez golpeando el martillo- señorita Rosano se puede retirar; eso si la señorita Akatsutsumi no tiene más preguntas- la aludida negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar- por favor prosiga- le dijo a Bell

-muy bien… llamo al estrado al señor Boomer Him- todos comenzaron nuevamente a murmurar, ¿Por qué llamaba a el idiota de mi hermano?

-¡ORDEN!- grito la juez

-¿Jura decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad?-

-si lo juro- sabía que Boomer contestaría con la verdad pura a todas las preguntas que Bell le fuera a hacer, y si Boomer lo hacía no me enojaría con él

-vamos directo al punto Boomer- vez me miraba con una sonrisa- ¿a cuantas mujeres has visto salir con tu hermano?-

-bueno… no podría contarlas- hablo mi hermano nervioso

-eso quiere decir que han sido muchas- nuevamente Bell intentaba perjudicarme

-¡No!- exclamo- quise decir que...pues...no lo recuerdo bien y por eso no podría contarlas...- tartamudeo; está tratando de mentir por mí

-recuerda que estas bajo juramento- oh Bell era una maldita

-pues…- m hermano me miro como pidiéndome disculpa con la mirada- si-

-no más preguntas- mi hermano cruzo a mi lado, ni siquiera lo mire; no es que estuviera molesto con él, sino que estaba molesto conmigo mismo

-aquí en mis manos tengo otra prueba- mostro una hoja de papel toda arrugada- una carta de amor-

-¿y eso que prueba?- pregunto Momoko, confundida al igual que yo

-que el señor Him es un cretino, la persona que escribió la carta ¡de tres hojas!- aclaro- recibió como respuesta un simple "Yo también te quiero"-

-enserio eres un cretino- me susurro Momoko

-quiero llamar a otra testigo- ¿ahora a quien llamara para arruinar más mi vida?- Momoko Akatsutsumi- ¿¡QUE!? Momoko se levantó confundida y se sentó en el estrado. Le hicieron la estúpida pregunta y Bell procedió a interrogarla

-dime Momoko el señor Him ¿alguna vez el acusado ha coqueteado contigo?- que directa

-am… pues…si- ¿no se supone que ella debería ayudarme y no echarme más tierra?- ¡pero eso fue solo una vez!- aclaro rápidamente voltee a ver a mi hermano Brick quien me miraba con enojo

-¡Pero lo hizo!- grito Bell- eso demuestra que el señor Him- y dale con lo de señor ¡No soy viejo para que me digan señor!- ¡sale con cualquier chica!-

-alt…-

-¡Silencio!- me grito Bell- no más preguntas juez- Momoko se sentó a mi lado

-deberías de defenderme- le dije molesto

-cállate que tanto tu como yo sabemos que eres culpable y que tienes todas las de perder

-mi próximo testigo… la señorita Himeko-

Estoy seguro que dios me odia

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar T_T tenía el capítulo, o mejor dicho los porque ya tengo el final y los había perdido entre los demás documentos y me puse a buscar como loca y lo encontré. Espero no se molesten por haber demorado tanto u_u**


	4. Un punto a favor

Himeko camino hacia el estrado con aires de grandeza. Todas las miras de los presentes en aquella sala se posaban sobre ella. Algunas miradas de envidia, muy pocas de admiración, y muchas eran las de enojo y coraje. Pero esperarse, Himeko se hacía odiar con cualquiera con su actitud de niña caprichosa que siempre obtiene lo que quiere; no importa el costo, y cuando no hace un berrinche de niña de preescolar

Llego hasta donde se encontraba Bell y con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de complicidad entre las dos, Himeko tomo su lugar junto a la Juez quien la miraba entre irritada y enfadada, y eso que aún no comenzaba a hablar, pero ya podía esperarse cualquier drama de parte de ella

– ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

–Lo juro –Kaoru tosió un poco ganándose algunas miradas

– Bien… Himeko ¿Usted salió con el señor Him allí presente? –pregunto Bell señalándome, fruncí el ceño al ver la sonrisa de la maldita perra de Himeko

– Si… así es.

– Y como a muchas de aquí presentes le rompió el corazón ¿No es así?

– Sí, así fue –dijo "llorando" puesto que sus lágrimas eran más falsas que ella misma

– Alguien más que afirma que el señor Him es un rompecorazones.

– ¡Protesto su señoría! –Ok espero que Momoko pueda poner algún punto a mi favor –Todos aquí presentes sabemos cómo es las señorita Himeko.

Pues claro, sabemos que es una perra sin corazón. ¿Cómo pude salir con ella? ¡Ah sí! Me amenazo y chantajeo. Creo que la que debería de estar aquí debería de ser ella ¡No yo!

Esto es una tontería. No se cómo algunas personas se prestan para estupideces como esta.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Himeko y su fastidiosa y chillona voz; parece que alguien estuviera taladrando mi cabeza.

–Quiero decir que todos sabemos que Butch salió contigo ¡Porque lo amenazaste! –silencio total, punto a mi favor. Y la cara de indignación de Himeko aparece.

– ¡Como te atreves a decir esas cosas de mi! ¡Eres una irrespetuosa! ¡Sabes a quien le estás hablando! ¡Porque yo podría….¡ –¡Dios! Primero el tonto y ridículo juicio ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Me odias verdad? ¿Qué te hice yo? Yo tan bueno que soy

– ¡Silencio! –Gracias, primera vez que estoy agradecido con la hermana de Kaoru – ¿No te han dicho que eres molesta? ¡Tu voz es tan molesta! ¡Tú eres molesta!

¡Exploto la bomba! Si hay alguien en este mundo que nunca pierde la paciencia es la hermana de Kaoru, pero cuando la pierde es mejor que no seas tú el responsable.

Es difícil hacerla enojar, pero al parecer Himeko lo logro muy fácil.

– ¡Más vale que guardes silencio y dejes de gritar o te mando sacar! ¿¡Entiendes!?

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Me está diciendo que tengo que hacer!?

– ¡Silencio! ¡Guardias! ¡Sáquenla de aquí!

Los mismos gorilas que me trajeron a mí se acercaron a Himeko y la tomaron uno de cada brazo sacándola de la sala, mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba amenazas a todo mundo

– Señorita Bell… espero que su próxima testigo; si es que hay otra; no sea así –La juez masajeo sus cienes –creo que podemos tomarnos un receso, en media hora seguimos con el juicio –Y señor Him, por una vez en la vida me dio lastima el imaginar lo que sufrió, eso no se lo deseo a nadie.

¡Sí! ¡Gracias Himeko! ¡Un bien hiciste en tu vida! Ahora solo debo pensar; hacer que Momoko piense; en cómo ganar todo esto.


End file.
